


If It's You

by Purrhime



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, oblivious dorks, shy orihime, sweet ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrhime/pseuds/Purrhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime Inoue bought tickets for two, to go see 'Bad Religion' which just so happens to be Ichigo's all time favourite Band, with of course having every intention of inviting him along. </p><p>Question is, can she ever muster up the courage to invite him?</p><p>*In celebration of Ichihime Month 2k16! - August Day 1 Shyness/Hesitation*</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho! So this being my first Ichihime month and never writing an Ichihime fic before, I thought what they hell? Why not give one a shot? Now I should note that I haven't written so much as anything decent for a good three years so I'm really out of practice and I have no doubt it shows. But any who, here's a little something, I hope you like it.

As the school day came to an end, Mizuiro and Keigo stood by the orange haired boy’s desk who appeared to be in his own world, gazing out the window. “Hey guys did you hear?” Mizuiro began hoping to catch his attention.

“I heard Bad Religion are on tour next month and they’re coming to Karakura town. ” Mizuiro continued, eyes attached to his phone while texting away at his new girlfriend.

“Really? When’s that?” Keigo asked.

“Let’s see... December the 16th... How about you Ichigo, did you get tickets?” Mizuiro asked him.

“Oh yeah, aren’t they your favourite band Ichigo?” Keigo turned to Ichigo who pretended not to be interested in their conversation.

“Hm? Well sure, but I’m not that into them that I’ll go jumping at the chance to see them.” Ichigo brushed it off as if wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t, he would tell himself as he unhooked his bag from the desk and moved to pack his school belongings.

“Huh... well not like it matters anyway, I just checked and they’re completely sold out. Figures, they were on sale about ten days ago. Sold out the second day.” Mizuiro informed casually, but maybe a little disappointed.

“What…!?” Keigo said with disbelief. “That’s insane…I didn’t think they were that popular here... wait Ichigo are you sure it’s not because-”

Suddenly, Ichigo began to pack up much faster. “Oh would you look at that?” He said, unaware of his high pitched voice, “It’s getting late I should really head home!” He carried on as he looked down to his non-existent watch.

“But school just ended-” Keigo watched as his friend practically leaped out of his seat to make a break for it.

“Gotta go, bye!” He called back before bailing on them entirely.

“Well that was weird.” The two boys left behind said at once.

* * *

 

Orihime watched as Ichigo left in a hurry to get home, followed by Keigo and Mizuiro who stared at him puzzuledly before going about their merry way. Thinking back to the conversation she had overheard she stared numbly at the tickets folded her hands, _‘so he doesn’t care to go after all…’_ she thought sadly, as disappointment overwhelmed her.

That’s when she took the moment to bang her head against the desk for the fifteenth time (yes she was counting) in where she failed to gain the courage to ask Ichigo out to the concert of his favourite band... again.

It just so happened that when she was looking up for tickets to go see Tatsuki’s favourite band she came across Ichigo’s. Tatsuki’s had unfortunately already sold out before Orihime could get the chance to click the 'buy tickets' button. Although they were both devastated, her best friend insisted that she go take Ichigo to the Bad Religion concert instead.

This was of course, a week and three days ago… and here she was staring down in doubt at the bent up tickets for two. Orihime couldn’t understand why she was so nervous, it’s not as if they hadn’t gone out together before… with Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki… ok so maybe this was a little different, it would be just the two of them this time. However, thinking back on it there was that time at the festival where Tatsuki had to cancel last minute because she caught the flu and that wasn’t so bad, it was pretty fun actually... (even though it was a little awkward at first) so it’s not as if they hadn’t been together alone either. Besides, Ichigo visited sometimes, if not at her home to study then it was at the bakery where she worked.

 _'So no need to get worked up Orihime_ ,' she scolded herself, _'it’s not as if this is a date, this is just two friends going out to a concert and having fun. Like usual, just two friends. Hanging out. Nothing out of the ordinary. Friends'._

“Right I can do this!” The red-brown haired girl yelled, with a burst of determination as she pumped her fist into the air and abruptly stood up from her seat, running out of the classroom. 'If I catch up to him now maybe'- She froze. _'No wait, he looked like he was in a hurry to get home, maybe I should wait till tomorrow'_ -

She resumed to walk at a gentle pace- _'But it’ll only take a second!'_

Picking up speed once more she froze again and released a pitiful sigh. _'I can’t do this.'_

* * *

 

“You still haven’t asked him!?” Tatsuki bellowed slamming a hand onto the auburn's girl desk, who could only laugh and scratch the back of her head with nervousness.

“Well I was going to yesterday but-” Tatsuki cut her off.

“But what? What’s the excuse this time, did he suddenly grow a tail behind his leg?”

Orihime knew she was being sarcastic and expected a real explanation but tried to play along anyway, “actually I had a dream where-”

“Orihime!” Tatsuki wasn’t having it.

“I know, I know but I was just so nervous!" she cried ruffling with her hair in frustration and huffed.

"I overheard a conversation he had with Mizuiro and Keigo the other day and he said he didn’t really care to go see them and I-” Tatsuki cut her off once again before she could babble off.

“Ok first of all, you of all people should know Bad Religion is Ichigo’s all time favourite band, if he said that it’s because he just wanted to play it cool in front of those two idiots." she folded her arms, "Second, knowing him he tried to get tickets but failed miserably.”

“But-”

“And third,” Tatsuki emphasized, “if it’s with you Orihime he will undoubtedly say yes.”

Orihime didn’t know what to say to that, she looked down at her desk in thought.

“Ask him at lunch. For real this time, no excuses.” Tatsuki pointed a knowing finger at her, and kept eye contact between the two even after she reached her seat. Orihime took a deep breath in, giving Tatsuki a firm nod.

 _‘I can do this.’_  

* * *

 

When lunchtime came around Tatsuki hurdled around Ichigo’s usual bunch of friends (except for Orihime who was in a different class) and invited them to go eat lunch on the rooftop. They all seemed confused as to why she appeared to be in such a hurry but no one questioned it, or more like she didn’t let them. It became all the more suspicious when Keigo moved to invite Ichigo along and Tatsuki scrambled towards him and made some excuse about him wanting to meet up later.

Ichigo who was oblivious to all of this had just finished off his study notes only to turn around in his seat and of course, find none of his usual friends. He sweat dropped, “damn how long was I at it? Did they leave for lunch without me? Whatever, I’ll just text Keigo to see where they’re at.” Digging around through his school bag he pulled out his phone.

At that moment he received a text from Tatsuki. ‘Yo, everyone’s eating lunch on the rooftop today. Get your nerdy ass moving and bring me some strawberry milk.’

Ichigo’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, to which he replied, ‘I’m on my way, and get your own damn strawberry milk!’

* * *

Orihime wandered down the school hallway, grasping anxiously onto her school bag. Anxiety seemed to be a welcoming friend of her’s lately, or for lack of a better word _rival_ since it seemed to be the only thing holding her back from asking Ichigo to the concert... or was it? If she had to describe what she was feeling right now, what exactly would it be? There was definitely anxiety, but also… doubt, confusion, desperation… and fear? That would certainly tie into it but… but fear of what…being- being rejected?

At that moment she saw Ichigo flee the classroom, rushing ahead. She came to a halt, startled by his sudden appearance. She wanted to call out to him, but Instead of calling out his name to grab his attention like she wanted to, she raised up her hand toward him as if to reach him from such a distance.

Her mind thought back to what her best friend said, _“If it's you Orihime he will undoubtedly say yes.”_

She hated how Tatsuki said that with absolute certainty, for some reason it had put her even more on edge, after all what if he _did_ reject her…?

Orihime sighed as she helplessly watched him go while her hand to fell back to her side. _'It’s hopeless…'_

The girl in doubt jumped, phone vibrating in her bag, she blinked as she moved to unzip it and take out the noisy device. Flipping the screen open she read a text from Tatsuki. ‘Hey if you want to meet me and the others for lunch we’re up on the rooftop… p.s. I sent Ichigo to the vending machine, it’s quite far from where we’re at so that should give you plenty of time to ‘pretend bump into him’ and ask him out to the concert.’

It was as if Tatsuki was on point, like she knew her hopeless friend was once again second guessing herself, and it was on that note Orihime realised how negative her thoughts and emotions had become. She cried out, startling the students around her as they watched her shake her head furiously and slap her cheeks, now flushed and bright red.

“What am I doing!? I can’t keep feeling so down about this, I don’t know unless I try right? I can do this!” The determination she felt yesterday surged within her, not exactly beating out her previous emotions but it was enough for her to want to take action. She followed down Ichigo’s path.

_'I can do this.'_

* * *

Ichigo patiently waited behind the person who seemed to struggle with what drink they were going to buy. Usually he’d get annoyed by people who do this but he couldn’t help but feel somewhat amused by the, petite with brown hair girl in front of him. Her carefreeness, as if she were in her own world reminded him of a certain someone. “Let’s see what does he like…? Wasn’t it coffee? No… I think it was chocolate.”

 _‘Go for chocolate.'_ Ichigo wanted to tell her, but decided to leave her be.

“Ichigo!” Upon hearing his name Ichigo instinctively turned around, he recognised that voice from anywhere.

“Sup, Orihime… just coming back from class?” He watched as the auburn haired girl caught up to him, stopping to take a quick breath and nervously tuck her hair back. “Yeah I’m um…” she appeared to be at a loss for words.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, “you okay, you look nervous?”

“I’ve been getting that a lot lately,” she giggled, “actually… I wanted to… um…”

He noticed how she was avoiding eye contact. It worried him a little.

“I got it, vanilla!” They were both startled at the unintentional interruption from the girl behind him at the vending machine, _‘how’d she go from coffee, chocolate, to vanilla?_ ’ Ichigo wondered as the girl skipped away pleased with herself.

Ichigo walked up to the vending machine he decided he wanted a chocolate milk for himself. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“So I heard you really like that, um rock band, Bad Religion and…” Ichigo having just inserted the coin into the vending machine, paused half way at the mention, _who’d she hear that from_? he wondered, _‘damn’_   he inwardly cursed, _‘it must’ve been Keigo and Mizuiro, well… that’s embarrassing’_. Their concert may have sold out but as far as he was concerned he was the only one really into them, maybe she was?

“Yeah, you a fan?” He asked as if to encourage her to continue and maybe a little too hopeful.

He waited for her response as he pressed on the button waiting for the chocolate milk to drop.

“Well… yes I am!” She replied a little too chipper. _‘Since ten days ago’_ … which went unsaid by the nervous girl, it wasn’t exactly a lie either, she’d always been into rock and when she heard about the band from Tatsuki she was curious and listened to their songs all day long. She enjoyed the majority of them, and was glad to hear Ichigo and her had something like that in common.

"That’s cool,” he said hoping the excitement he felt didn’t show.

When he grabbed the drink and Inserted the milk straw he turned to face her about to take a sip of his drink, to which he was unexpectedly met with a halfway bent down Orihime Inoue holding up two tickets for the Bad Religion concert. 

 _Am I seeing, what I think I'm seeing?_ He wondered, hundred per cent sure his eyes were playing tricks on him _._

Meanwhile, Orihime was in said position just realising what she had done and how ridiculous this may have looked to the other people around them. _‘Oh no,_ ’ she thought _‘I’m probably embarrassing him! But I cant look him in the eye... I better make this quick!’_

“Would you like to go see them with me? They have a concert next month and- and I thought you might want to go check them out!” Orihime straightened herself up to take a look at Ichigo’s reaction, he was staring at her in disbelief, milk straw inches away from his lips.

Wherever that determination came from earlier, it withered away at seeing his stunned face, while also met with a devastating silence. She panicked unzipping her bag to put away the tickets in a hurry, “Unless of of course you don’t want to, I’m sure you’re very busy and probably have lots of homework and have better things to do…” she mumbled on, desperate to somehow save the both of them from further embarrassment. _‘I knew this was a bad idea…’_ she thought down on herself.

“Sure.”

"Huh?" Orihime wasn't sure if she heard that right.

“I’d love to go see them with you, if you're okay with that, Orihime.”

 

Orihime looked up from her bag, her eyes widened.

Ichigo was smiling, his eyes held a sense of fondness and he looked genuinely… happy.

 

The once fumbling red-brown haired girl was stumped, it took her a minute to process his response and the look he was giving her in turn.

“Of- of course, Ichigo! That’s why I got them after all!”

Did she just say that out loud?

Ok, she did not want to stick around to see his reaction to that, she threw the tickets back into her bag before zipping it up. “So um, I’ll see you then?”

 _‘Please stop talking Orihime’_ she said to herself, “I mean of course I’ll see you later- and then but-”

 _‘Save yourself while you can…!’_ She spun around, “okay bye!” She waved off and made a quick getaway.

“Orihime wai-” Ichigo tried to get her attention but she had already taken off before he could get a word out. As he watched her go, the fondness he had once shared with the other returned for a moment longer.

He stood there not exactly knowing what to do with himself.

_‘I feel like I’m forgetting something…’_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, I know it's not much but this was more of a test thing really, especially being my first ichihime fic and all.  
> But hey don't let that stop you from any legitimate criticism you may have, thoughts are welcome here! Also please do not hesitate to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sure there are many... 
> 
> Happy Ichihime month!


End file.
